Renascentia: Star in transit
by TruerTrier
Summary: in progress /


_Read, enjoy, review and promote. Tell your friends about it and encourage me to continue._

_This is in no way affiliated with any other similar commercial work or corresponding commercial companies and is only intended for non-profit use._

–-–-–-–-–-–-–

**Re-birth: Star in transit**_  
><em>

**000: The Pilot Episode**

**11:02 [11:03 ****•****REC]**

"Aren't you gettin' ready?"

"I am!"

"Well, then, turn that off and go see the car."

**[REC /OFF]**

"Ugh… Alright, alright; I'm on it."

John Kent and Martha Wilson were getting ready before going to help with their friends' wedding. While Martha made sure that everything would be ready for laying out the party essentials, John was amazingly unhelpful, to Martha's disappointment that she predicted him rightly yet again.

Kent inherited the farm from his family who died two years before. Martha moved in with him six months later. While it isn't a grossly big or economical farm by any means, it made them happy. As with the rest of their friends from high-school, money wasn't a perk, not even when you owned a farm; all you get is a partner you think that, and sometimes you're sure, you love. Martha wanted everything to go step by step, but after John's parents died, she focused on ensuring that he stayed safe. He loved the farm and took good care of it; but she couldn't just watch. So much for the romance novels she used to read!

This was a rather special day for everyone. SmallVille was never truly on the map, neither were its people; always a small black spot on the map of the US of A. Most of Martha's high-school friends still lived here, and they hadn't changed that much. Therefore, it was no surprise to see that more than a hundred youth were getting ready today, looking for clothes, buying essentials or organizing the place; for today was their friend Ellen's wedding. A day like which one didn't live many times in that part of the country.

Martha had insisted that they'd host the party, and John was frustratingly unhelpful, as she yet again rightly predicted. While she made sure that the place is ready for laying everything out once everyone else finished buying their lists, Ellen insisted on her part that _she_ would see that everything is laid out. But for now, she only wanted Martha's help at the clothes shop. When Martha asked John to get ready, he could only think of how he may afford to give her driving lessons now that she needs him only to drive!

"Okay, we're here."

"Don't worry. I won't be late," Martha said as she stepped out of the truck. And then added, "No, _wait_ here."

"_Of course! But, pumpkin…?" _John started.

"Alright, just don't be late," she finally said, giving up as he went off toward the farm.

Captain Wis wasn't a grand clothes shop, not something you'd expect in SmallVille, but it did well enough for everyone, and it wasn't that helpless when it came to wedding dresses, weddings did happen here, even if sparingly.

The shop from the inside felt spacious and rather well organized. Martha scanned the place as she headed for a corner where an unmistakable mini-crowd surrounded someone. In the middle stood Ellen, sometimes pulled and sometimes pushed as every one of her friends tried to help her try the dress, _on top of her current clothes!_

"Martha!" Ellen exclaimed. "Thank god! Save me!"

"Alrighty, girls. Make way now."

"So, what do you think?"

"Chubby!" Martha replied.

"OK, leave now."

Martha laughed and hugged her. "OK, OK! Don't these come with a dressing room?"

"Hey," a brunette girl of the gang pushed in. "We've our share too!"

Ellen giggled, her face innocent and vibrant, clutching her hands together like a little girl.

Martha grinned and said, "What can I say? It's your day!"

**09:10**

"This is Alpha-three-fifteen; Confirm landing... Abarkia, this is Alpha-three-fifteen; We are landing, square O-two. Please advise. Over."

"Roger that Alpha-three-fifteen... Square O-two is clear for vertical landing. Confirm Over..."

A welcoming group waited for the passengers; it struck the workers and the local managers as unusual for the owner to visit them. But they'd just have to ignore what his jet did to the field and focus instead on the unknown awaiting them. A big man in brown suit stood on the top of the welcoming group, shaking from top to bottom.

A tall man in a black suit and a black jacket stepped down from the jet. He was broad-shouldered and had a fear-striking look upon him, that was if one avoid looking into his eyes, which left no doubt they could send you wherever your heart dreads most.

"Welcome, sir," the leader of the welcoming group started, offering his shaking hand. "May I say how deli-"

But the passenger continued his way toward the only building in close proximity without saying a word. The big man in brown looked as if he would break down if someone touched him. A moment later, a small boy of five followed the owner; he kept looking at, almost mesmerized by, the vast green fields around him. Three other jets landed some hundred meters away from them. The crews of two jets started unloading their cargos while the third's took care that no one remained at the scene.

**22:33 [67:03 ****•****REC]**

Ellen sat in the dressing room (the was-bed-room) at The Kents' farm. A little two-years-old girl lay her head on Ellen's leg. Martha and another five girls were _gently fighting_ in Ellen's hair while she lightly stroked the girl's.

"How's Lana?" Martha finally asked to keep Ellen's attention from what they were doing; she'd just complained for the fifth time.

"She's sweet," she replied, resuming stroking Lana's hair. "Do you believe it's been two years?"

"I don't believe it's been twenty-one years!" she said. "We're flying not living!"

"Aha!" Ellen said. "John, couldn't you leave us for a bit?"

He held onto the camera. "No-no-no. We must document everything."

"John," Martha started with a stern look. "Out."

"Nope."

"Alright," she stood up, covered the lens and pushed him outside the door. "Now. And don't show Maav the camera."

"You should've taken it," Ellen remarked as the door closed.

"He wouldn't have left."

Jonathan, or John as Martha called him, went on filming everything being readied in the barn for the ceremony. This cost them nothing compared to their friends; he just had to empty the storehouse and shove a narrow way so that the guests wouldn't walk on farmable land, or so he hoped. On the other hand, the others had to buy things in lists and help in organizing the party… Did Ellen and Maav have to be at odds with Christ? The church would've saved a fortune. But no; quirks had to be. On his specifically personal side, John was glad he got the seemingly easy task of filming everything, until he got kicked out from the room of the star of the night.

Back in the star's room:

"Ellen? Look!" said Martha, thrilled and pointing at the window. "You do make that!"

Ellen smiled and got up. "Yeah. They do come," she whispered then turned to Martha. "You know I don't believe in superstitions."

"Then what're y'gonna believe in?" she replied. Lana got up stumbling towards her mother, she held her leg. "Go ahead. Take a shot," Martha said.

Ellen kneeled in front the window, captured in gaze by the colors tailing the star, falling as if to kiss the Earth on her day. She couldn't take a good look from where she'd sat. Now she just wanted to stay and wonder. Lana reached for the window to see what her mother was looking at; the window was big and low, enough for everyone to look through and admire a nature's creation that one night.

**22:55 [67:25 ****•****REC]**

"Ok, guys. Rally up!" John shouted to get everyone's attention.

Some were putting the flowers, some were doing the lighting and others the sandwiches and the like, no turkeys or wine, and _that _didn't go easily for the boys!

Many of them stopped what they were doing to see what it was; it was the time of a team shot. Everyone stood in lines, the tall behind and the short in front. John stepped back and centered the camera on a table just right to take the whole wall of the barn in one shot, and then he went to stand with them, moving that one here and this one there until it looked just right. The timer was set and the camera started filming.

"Maverk Allyson Maverk. 22 years. No college, yet. One sweet girl and one sweetest little girl, and a monster! And 'am the bride's groom today!"

…

"Patricia Edgar Peterson. Twenty years and I knew you for another two. I wish and dream for a day like this. Today, I look after flowers and other decorations! Happy life you three!"

"Pete Carter. Young and handsome! And 'am gonna make Mav sparkle! Frawsome!"

…

"Kate and Parr Parker with costumes and decorations. We're the stagers; and we'll make this place a look at!"

"I'm Cathy Ferro! I'm really happy for you! And you too Lana! I dream, but I don't yet know what to do so I'll need another twenty years, I think. I too do in flowers tonight and I wish you all the luck."

"I'm peter Barker, you friendly neighbor! I knew you for years and I can only say… WOHA‼"

…

"Izabella Carter Peterson. I like music and I'm gonna make you love it! Congrats, y'all!"

"And this's law enforcement with Shawn Alison and the congratulations and blessings of everyone at the office! Good luck for you and Lana!"

"Peter Carlson with food and other delicates! You'll keep your fingers but you'll sure remember the day!"

"And I'm Erick Krew. You mommy owe me a date but I know you an' Lana 're gonna love the dad! Yeah!"

…

"And this's John Evans Kent of twenty-one from year two-o-sixteen. Martha and I are hosting tonight's party. I film everything you see and… Well, congratulations, botha you and..."

**[REC /OFF]**

–-–-–-–-–-–-–

_I hope you've enjoyed the first episode. Again, don't forget to everybody about it. Like on FB if you're a fan! (Look for my alias)_

_››_ **M. N. N. **| _Dec. 09, 12 _(CC: BY-NC-ND 3.0)


End file.
